Vayne/Strategy
Skill usage * For best burst damage try combining the third hit from and the bonus damage from in the same attack. ** If you are afraid of retaliation against your harassment try this combo, normal attack > > normal attack > . * can be used to dodge skillshot abilities. Tumble is also effective at dodging delayed damage abilities like or . * If you're fighting near an allied turret, try to behind the opponent and then them into your turret's range. Same can be done to push an enemy towards your team. * Don't forget that only works facing the enemy and with that combined with your ultimate makes it very hard for the enemy to escape you. ** Activating to quadruple the bonus movement speed from is an effective way to catch escaping enemies. ** Don't overestimate Vayne's mobility. 's bonus movespeed gives you no bonus while running away from enemies, and doesn't go on cooldown until you actually attack an enemy which essentially adds 6 seconds of cooldown that you can't reduce with cooldown reduction when you are using it to run away. * While having many uses, can't cross even the smallest wall (though it can go over ) so don't attempt to use it to cross terrain, especially while trying to escape, or you'll end up wasting valuable time rolling in place. * 's extra damage only activates upon attacking enemy units, not structures. But the buff from allows Vayne to quickly dispatch towers and inhibitors. Build usage * Adding or can add some significant burst to . ** Vayne has zero abilities which scale with AP, so consider this fact when deciding what order to buy items in. * Purchasing is a good idea when facing teams with heavy array of crowd control abilities. ** benefits with increased attack speed and with increased critical strike chance. * together with can devastate her enemies, as both scale off of the target's maximum health. * Buying is also viable, because it can work well with her - combo. ** Activate before attacking, so that you can gain the armor penetration and your attacks can not be dodged. ** Her 's third attack and 's passive (fourth attack) together, can produce a very high magic damage output. * Due to dealing true damage, Vayne does not need to purchase to deal with tanks, she only needs to buy more attack speed. * Buying combined with and might seem like overkill, but it allows Vayne to chase down even the slipperiest champions like and . ** Note: alone give her 400 move speed, at which point the movement speed bonus from hits the diminishing returns boundary and you get only 35 bonus movement speed instead of 40. Recommended Builds Countering *Engaging One-on-One is almost always a bad idea once she gets all three of her basic abilities, and engaging her at all requires you to be abslutely certain you'll be able to either get the kill or make her run away. If you begin the engagement and she starts to overpower you, you most likely will not be able to escape unless you can over walls or have your own teleport. Thus, you should never engage unless you are absolutely certain you can overpower her. *Even at low health, can keep her distance from melee champs and tear their health down without much retaliation. As such, going toe-to-toe with her as a melee champion is a very bad idea, unless you have a champ like that can close the distance without getting knocked back and put out good damage, or , who specializes in fighting dps with his . Even would have difficulty fighting her with her doing true damage, and is usually pretty squishy until later levels, so unless you can also inhibit her attack speed or completely overpower her, engaging her as a melee champ is not recommended. *In most situations, should be the primary target in team fights. Her dps is very powerful, even against tanks. She is also adept at escaping and avoiding damage, so coming in from behind with a gank is highly recommended. **Engaging in skirmishes before actual team fights isn't a good idea, as she can avoid damage effectively, so if playing against her and if she seems to be getting fed and is skilled, try holding off on fighting her until you can have several teammates to help you, just keep your distance as best you can and make sure to call her MIA (missing from the lane) when she is. * is one of the few hard counters for right now, as her damage relies heavily on her auto attack ( ) and her to help her avoid getting hit, so with his AS slow to counter her , MS slow to counter , and intimidating damage output can be an effective force against her, particularly if he has some help (preferrably good DPS). **A champion with a suppression, self heal, and/or one that specializes in focusing on one enemy, like for example, can also be very effective in countering her. can make it much easier to focus her in team fights, and as long as she has her off cooldown, he can even 1v1 her as long as he can heal quickly enough and keep her close. *When playing a mage, getting off your own harass/combos when she tries to get hers off is mandatory. Allowing her to take shots at you and not retaliating will allow her to wittle you down and either force you to recall or, worse yet, die. A champion like is a great laning counter to her, as he is specialized in taking down aggressive laners and can, with proper placement of skillshots, shut down an opponent while dealing great damage. should always be prepared to stun and run, to root, slow, and/or , etc. * Taking a with you or activating a is really useful against 's as her invibility will be useless. Category:Champion Strategies